In a clean room, an automatic warehouse is used to store unfinished products, and unmanned carriers or tracked carts connect the automatic warehouse and a processing device or the like. Such unmanned carriers or tracked carts, however, require a relatively large running space, so that available running paths and transfer capability are limited. Consequently, the transfer capability available between the automatic warehouse and the processing device or the like is likely to be insufficient.